


stained

by truebluemagic



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Accidental wetting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Omorashi, Situational Humiliation, a very embarrassed patrick, joe is a bit insensitive but he means well, the peterick could be romantic or platonic w/e you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truebluemagic/pseuds/truebluemagic
Summary: Patrick accidentally wets himself while signing autographs before a show. Pete takes care of him.
Relationships: Patrick Stump & Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 20





	stained

**Author's Note:**

> IDK why anyone but me would want to read this. make sure you read the tags and summary and know what you're in for. 
> 
> this is set during warped tour around 2005, probably.

Patrick had never had to pee so bad.

It was a really hot day, and he had stupidly drank way too much soda earlier — at least three cans, on top of the coffee this morning and the tea just before they arrived, and now-

Now he wanted to use the bathroom, but he _couldn’t_ because they had just sat down at the signing table and it seemed like fans were queued up for miles. Normally for these it was just his fingers that were uncomfortable from so much signing but not this time. His leg was shaking so much it was vibrating against the table leg and he couldn’t stop fidgeting.

He kept his right hand above the table, to sign album after album, but the other one he dropped to his lap and held at his crotch, giving his dick a squeeze.

“Are you okay?” Pete murmured next to him.

Patrick jumped so much he had to squeeze extra hard to stop from leaking. “Yeah,” he said, signing another album. “Of course.”

“You seem really sweaty,” Pete said as the next fan moved along. 

Patrick was sweating much more than he did even on stage. He couldn’t help it. He had to pee _so bad_.

“I’m fine,” he insisted. 

Pete shrugged and turned away to talk to one of the fans. Patrick couldn’t talk to any of them. He knew it was rude to just smile and not reply to the nice things they said as they let him sign their CDs and posters but he couldn’t concentrate on anything except his bladder.

Patrick squeezed his legs together tightly, shifting and squirming where he sat. How much longer? He was going to wet his jeans if they couldn’t stop soon… Oh, God. 

“Here,” Pete was holding a water bottle for Patrick to take. Just the sight of the liquid inside was making it worse and Patrick held his hand tighter against his crotch.

“No thanks.”

“You look like you need it. You look sweaty and sick, I want you hydrated for the show later.” Pete shoved it into Patrick’s hands, concerned.

Patrick didn’t want to tell Pete why he was sweaty and miserable. He didn’t want to tell Pete how badly he needed the toilet. Pete was his best friend and he didn’t want to embarrass himself like that. So Patrick sighed and took a few sips of the water. When Pete kept watching him, still frowning, Patrick drank even more, taking big gulps of it.

Pete smiled and took the water back to drink some himself.

The water seemed to make things so much worse. Patrick could feel his piss at the edge, so ready to come out. He tried to hold himself tighter but it made no difference and as he went to sign another CD he felt some control slip and he leaked, pee dampening his boxers. 

Patrick blushed pink, even though no one could see or would know. Yet.

The pressure was so strong now. Even if he got up and ran to the nearest bathroom he knew he probably wouldn’t make it without peeing before he got there. But he couldn’t wet himself, he couldn’t.

Patrick’s control was slipping though. There was suddenly warmth at his crotch as he felt himself leak again for a few seconds, urine seeping past his boxers and into his jeans. Oh, no, no, no...

He gasped a little, face red. 

The fan in front of him smiled at him, probably thinking he was blushing because she’d said something complimentary.

Patrick kept his head down and signed another poster as the fan moved on. He leaked again and felt the seat of his chair get wetter. He definitely would need a change of pants after this was over. ASAP. 

At first he thought maybe he could make it, maybe if he held on a bit more he could bolt it out of here as soon as they stopped signing. He would be a bit damp, but he wouldn't wet himself completely. But then it happened.

He leaked again. Then again a second later. Oh, shit-

It happened slowly, leak after leak until it was no longer just leaks. Patrick sighed breathily as he felt his muscles relax completely and he wet his pants while signing one of the last fan’s albums. Fuck, this couldn't be happening. He could feel the warm urine spill over and drip down his legs onto the ground, the soft hissing sound audible to him. He was still trying to hold it and pressing against his cock, getting his hand wet, but it was no use. 

It was lucky that the fans didn’t see as the table was in the way, but next to him Patrick saw Pete frown and look over before his gaze dropped down to Patrick’s crotch. Patrick knew there was a very visible wet patch growing there and he felt his cheeks grow even hotter as Pete realised that Patrick was having an accident.

Pete's eyes widened and he looked away quickly, and Patrick figured it was probably in disgust. He stared down at the table, still peeing into his jeans, the sounds of his piss hitting the grass and dirt below growing louder.

Finally, Patrick stopped wetting, regaining control. Though he still felt like he wasn’t entirely empty and his bladder still ached somewhat.

The fans had gone now and Andy and Joe got to their feet, ready to go relax a bit before they had to get ready for the show later. Pete told them he and Patrick would catch them up and stayed where he was.

Patrick was grateful he didn’t tell them what happened, at least.

After they’d gone and Pete and Patrick were alone, Pete turned back to Patrick. “Are you okay?”

“No!” said Patrick loudly, feeling his eyes water. In disbelief, he said, “I wet my pants in the middle of a signing.” He felt his cheeks get very red again.

“You had a bit of an accident, that’s all,” said Pete, looking a bit embarrassed himself. “It’s okay. It happens.”

Patrick cringed, holding in a sob. Pete wording it like that made him sound like a little kid.

Pete stood up and took off his hoodie. “You can tie this around your waist,” he said. “To hide the wet stain.”

Patrick wasn’t sure it would hide it much but he nodded and went to stand up. 

That was a mistake. He instantly realised that he really wasn’t empty at all. He’d stopped peeing because he’d been holding himself, but still had to go and standing up meant gravity was no longer on his side. He tried holding his dick quickly with both hands but it didn’t matter. He began to rewet his already wet jeans, the warmth spreading the stain to the front and bottom of his pants. "No, no, please no," he begged, sobbing.

Pete could easily see the stain grow and his eyes grew wide, then narrowed as he frowned. “Oh Patrick,” he said with a sigh. He sounded pitying with an edge of annoyance.

It only lasted a few more seconds before it dribbled to a stop and Patrick felt truly empty. His face was on fire and the way Pete was looking at him made Patrick let out an embarrassed sob, sniffling as he looked down at his wet jeans, feet turned inward. "Sorry," he whispered. "Guess I wasn't done."

Pete sighed again, but his eyes were softer as he tied his hoodie around Patrick’s waist for him. It really didn’t hide much, especially at the front, but it was better than nothing. 

“Let’s go get you in the shower,” Pete said and he led Patrick away from the signing table, toward their bus. They had to pass a lot of people on the way, including some fans, and Patrick could tell some of them were staring at his obviously wet pants. Someone he passed said in a whisper, “Is that the guy from Fall Out Boy?” He heard someone else loudly yell something that sounded like, “Does that kid need diapers?” before several people laughed. Pete yelled something back angrily.

Patrick tried not to cry, but felt tears slip from his eyes anyway.

They finally made it to the bus. Patrick was now completely humiliated and very uncomfortable in his cold, wet jeans. Inside Joe and Andy were sitting on the couch, watching TV. They looked up as Patrick and Pete entered, and both of them frowned at Patrick.

“Patrick had a little accident while we were signing,” Pete said before they could say anything, and Patrick blushed again. He wished Pete had lied and said he just spilled something but he supposed it wasn’t very believable and everyone outside now seemed to know so they’d probably find out eventually anyway. 

“We’ll have to make sure we’re closer to one of the toilets next time, huh?” said Joe after an awkward pause, laughing a little. Patrick thought he probably didn’t mean it in a cruel way, he was just trying to lighten the mood, but Patrick wasn’t ready to joke about it yet and he hung his head in shame. 

Pete put an arm around Patrick and led him to the shower. They both squeezed into the tiny bathroom; Patrick wanted to protest that he could do it himself. He wasn’t a _baby_. But he kind of wanted Pete close and Pete seemed to want to help.

Pete undid Patrick’s zipper, helping him out of the sticking, wet pants and revealing his wet, gray boxers underneath. The smell of urine was very strong now, which made everything worse. Patrick quickly took off his boxers and stepped into the shower, letting the clean water wash over him. 

Pete left the bathroom with Patrick’s dirty clothes. There weren’t any washing machines on the bus; usually they just stuffed their unclean clothes in a duffel bag for when they next came across a place to clean them, but Patrick hoped Pete would just throw those jeans away. Even though he liked them, he didn’t want the smell of piss in his bag, or the reminder of what had happened today. 

When Patrick got out the shower he saw Pete had left some clean clothes by the door. He dried himself, put them on and sat down on the couch. Joe and Andy had gone, probably to go get ready for their show. Pete came in from the hall where their bunks were. 

“Hey,” he said, sitting down next to Patrick. “You okay now?” 

Patrick shrugged. He was not uncomfortable anymore, but he was horribly embarrassed by it all. “Everyone saw,” he said sadly.

“It was only a few people. And they’ll forget after the show later,” said Pete. He shuffled closer, putting an arm around Patrick and hugging him close. 

“I’m sorry,” Patrick said. “I feel like such a fucking baby.”

“It’s okay,” said Pete. “Now you know to use the bathroom before we do another signing. Make sure you go before the show tonight too.”

Patrick blushed. “I won’t have an accident again. It was just the one time. I couldn’t help it.”

Pete kissed Patrick’s bright red cheek. “I know. No more accidents, baby boy. But if you do wet again, I’ll take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I liked writing this so much I might make it a chaptered fic or series and torture Patrick with piss again. sorry. i swear he's actually one of my fave band dudes.


End file.
